The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox paniculata and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Verpri’. ‘Verpri’ represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
‘Verpri’ was selected by the Inventor as a chance seedling in a seedling bed at a nursery in Haarlem, The Netherlands in summer of 2013. The seedling bed had been planted with a mixture of Phlox paniculata seed from unknown parents.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in autumn of 2013 in Haarlem, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.